1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording module device for a camera and, more particularly, to a data recording module device used for a camera and designed to record various data by using a film having a magnetic recording medium, and a camera system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, data such as a photographic environment and the like have been recorded on a portion of a film. For example, various data are recorded on a magnetic track formed on a film to allow imprinting or the like of data.
In addition to imprinting of date data on photographs, this technique allows retention of memorandum data associated with the photographic environments of necessary films of all the films that have undergone development. Furthermore, if data are recorded on portions of films, the films can be easily arranged in order, and a film which meets the requirement of a customer can be easily retrieved from a plurality of films.
since various data can be recorded, in large quantities, on magnetic tracks formed on films as described above, the application range of cameras is greatly expanded.
Recording of data on magnetic tracks, however, requires new parts which have not existed in conventional cameras, e.g., a recording circuit, a magnetic head, and a magnetic head driving member. These new parts are unnecessary for a user who does not need to record such data. In addition, the addition of the new parts leads to an increase in cost of a camera itself. That is, the user who does not need to record data must also suffer the demerit of the increase in cost.